Jealous
by BabyBluec
Summary: Yoongi sang neutron yang selalu bersama Jimin sang proton dan dikelilingi aura negatif dari Hoseok sang elektron
1. chapter 1

**Jealous - Yoonmin**

 **(babybluec)**

Matahari masih tertidur,begitupula dengan namja berkulit pucat yang tengah terkapar tak berdaya di atas kasur nya. Namun di pagi buta ini Jimin membangunkan nya dengan brutal

"Hyeonggg,ppaliii ireonaaaa"

Jimin membangunkan Yoongi dengan cara berloncat ria di atas kasur empuk Yoongi

"Hyeong,kau sudah janji akan menemaniku jogging"

Yoongi tak memberikan respon apapun pada Jimin,dengan berat hati namja berpipi gembul itu meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih setia dengan ranjang nya

Jimin pergi menuju ruang tamu dan mendapati Hoseok yang tengah mengambil air minum

"Tumben hyeong kau bangun pagi sekali"

Tentu saja Jimin heran pasalnya teman sekamarnya itu sangatlah malas untuk bangun walau lebih malas Yoongi

"Yoongi memintaku untuk mengambil kostum RJ di rumah manager untuk syuting run nanti siang"

Jimin mengerut heran,jarang sekali Yoongi meminta orang untuk menolong nya. Biasanya Yoongi akan mengerjakan semua ny sendirian walau terkadang ia memerlukan bantuan bahkan jika seseorang menawarkan bantuan maka Yoongi akan mengatakan 'Tidak perlu,aku bisa sendiri'

"Tumben sekali Yoongi meminta bantuan"

Hoseok tertawa "Itu karena ia akan pe.."

Ucapan Hoseok terpotong oleh kedatangan Seokjin "Jim,Belikan aku satu kotak telur di pasar"

Jimin ingin menolak tetapi Seokjin memotong nya "Kau kan sudah rapih,lagipula ini untuk sarapan"

Dengan terpaksa Jimin akhirnya menuruti Seokjin. Jimin pergi ke pasar untuk membeli telur padahal kan ia sudah janji akan jogging bersama Yoongi

"Tapi Yoongi hyeong saja masih tidur pulas tadi"

Jimin mendengus kesal mengingatnya,Yoongi tak pernah menepati janji nya untuk jogging pagi. Padahal Yoongi sendiri yang mengajak Jimin untuk jogging pagi dengan alasan Jimin merajuk karena Yoongi sejak dua hari yang lalu tidak pulang dan semalam ia pulang bersama Hoseok .

Hanya untuk membeli telur Jimin memerlukan waktu satu jam. Hal ini dikarenakan pasar ramai sekali.

Jimin kembali menuju dorm dan mendapati Seokjin yang sedang memasak

"Mana pesananku Jim" Tanya Seokjin

Jimin memberikan seplastik telur kepada Seokjin "Letakan di meja" Tutur Seokjin

Jimin meletakan telur itu di meja "Hyeong,Apa Yoongi Hyeong sudah bangun?"

Jin mengangguk "Sudah,baru saja ia pergi bersama Hoseok"

Seketika raut wajah Jimin menjadi tidak enak dipandang. Seokjin merasakan aura negatif keluar dari tubuh Jimin dan menyadari bahwa ia telah salah berbicara.

"Tetapi sepertinya mereka ada urusan penting Jim"

Jimin tak menjawab Seokjin dan pergi ke kamarnya. Jimin sudah tidak berniat untuk jogging lagi,ia benar benar kesal dengan Yoongi.

"Aku bangunkan ia tak mau bangun,aku pergi sebentar dan Yoongi hyeong dengan licik nya mengambil kesempatan pergi bersama Hoseok"

Jimin memutuskan untuk memainkan permainan online di ponsel pintar nya.

Baru saja beberapa menit Jimin memainkan ponsel pintar nya tetapi ia sudah bosan. Ia ingin jogging bersama Yoongi.

Dengan tekadnya,Jimin pergi mencari Yoongi tentu saja ia bertanya dulu kepada Seokjin "Hyeong,Yoongi hyeong pergi kemana"

Seokjin mengangkat bahu nya tanda tak tahu "Hoseok bilang dia ingin mengambil kostum RJ sepertinya Yoongi menemaninya ke rumah manager"

Jimin mengangguk mengerti dan pergi menuju rumah manager mereka namun sesampai nya disana tidak ada Yoongi maupun Hoseok melainkan hanya ada manager Seijin "Mereka sudah pergi dari setengah jam yang lalu Jim" Ucap manager Seijin

Jimin menghela nafas pelan,sepertinya ia takkan bisa jogging bersama Yoongi hari ini. Jimin memutuskan untuk kembali saja ke dorm dan sarapan

Sesampainya Jimin di dorm,ia juga tak melihat tanda tanda keberadaan Yoongi maupun Hoseok,sepertinya mereka sarapan diluar

"Sudalah Jim,mereka kan hanya berteman" Ucap Namjoon sembari memakan sarapan nya

"Memang nya kenapa hyeong? aku dan Yoongi hyeong juga berteman" Balas Jimin

"Apa kau dan Yoongi belum menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Kali ini Jin yang bertanya

"Kekasih? tentu saja tidak,memangnya kenapa kita harus menjadi sepasang kekasih" Tanya Jimin dengan wajah polosnya

Jungkook dan Taehyung yang mendengar jawaban Jimin,benar benar gemas

"Aigoo Jim,aku tahu kau menyukai Yoongi hyeong" Ucap Jungkook

"Ani,semua orang juga tahu" Sambung Taehyung

Jimin diam tak menjawab sampai akhirnya menyelesaikan sarapan nya dan berkata "Hanya aku yang menyukai Yoongi hyeong,kita takkan bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih.Bukankah sepasang kekasih harus saling menyukai satu sama lain?"

Setelah mengatakan itu Jimin meletakkan piring nya ke dalam wastafel dan masuk ke dalam mobil untuk syuting Run

Sembari menunggu anggota lain,Jimin memainkan ponsel nya dan melihat lihat kiriman twitter yang sudah lalu. Kemudian Jimin tertawa kecil saat ia melihat sebuah kiriman dimana ia bercanda bersama Yoongi tentang kemampuan menari Yoongi. Di akhir percakapan mereka,Yoongi mengatakan akan menangkap Jimin. Benar saja setelahnya Yoongi benar benar menghampiri Jimin dikamar tidurnya dan berakhirlah mereka tidur bersama

Ya,tidur bersama sebagai teman bukan kekasih.

Jimin melanjutkan untuk melihat kiriman kiriman sebelum nya. Wajah Jimin berubah seketika saat melihat kiriman dimana Hoseok memegang kue ulang tahun dan Jimin memegang kamera,saat itu mereka sedang ingin membuat kejutan untuk Yoongi. Sebenarnya mereka ingin mengajak anggota lain tetapi mereka semua sedang tidur jadilah tinggal Hoseok dan Jimin saja. Namun,setelahnya Hoseok dan Yoongi berbicara berdua saja dan Jimin diabaikan. Jimin benar benar kesal,pasalnya jika Yoongi sudah bertemu Hoseok,mereka akan mengabaikan Jimin terutama Yoongi. Jadilah Jimin meninggalkan Yoongi bersama Hoseok saat itu

Jungkook yang sedari tadi sudah berada di dalam mobil melihat Jimin dengan penuh keheranan. Pada awalnya Jimin tertawa kecil kemudian Jimin mengembungkan pipi nya

 _'Menggemaskan_ Batin Jungkook

"Hyeong,Kau gila?" Suara Jungkook menyadarkan Jimin dari dunia nya

"M..mwo? sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya Jimin

"Sejak kau tertawa sendiri kemudian mendumal sendiri" Ucap Jungkook

"Ani! Aku sedang baca cerita,jadi aku tertawa sendiri kemudian mendumal sendiri" Bela Jimin

Jungkook mencondongkan tubuh nya dan mengintip ponsel pintar Jimin "Sedang baca cerita atau melihat foto Yoongi hyeong?"

Jimin mendengus kesal kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan nya tanpa mempedulikan Jungkook. Jungkook juga tak berniat mengganggu Jimin sampai akhirnya semua anggota sudah berkumpul di dalam mobil

"Dimana Yoongi dan Hoseok" Tanya Namjoo

"Mereka sudah berada ditempat tujuan" Jawab salah satu manager yang ada di dalam mobil

Jimin terburu buru memasangkan earphone ditelinga nya ketika mendengar pasangan 'Sope' itu.

Waktu demi waktu terlewati oleh Jimin dengan mendengarkan musik lewat ponsel pintar nya,sampai akhirnya namja itu tertidur pulas. Bahkan saat sampai ditujuan Jimin masih tertidur,tenang saja jika ada anggota yang tertidur Namjoon pasti akan membangunkan nya

"Jim,bangun kita sudah sampai" Ucap Namjoon sembari mengguncang tubuh Jimin

"Ermmmmm" Erang Jimin

"Cepat turun Jim" Ucap Namjoon kemudian meninggalkan Jimin

Jimin mengusak kedua mata nya dan mengumpulkan nyawa nya sesaat kemudian keluar dari mobil tak lupa ia menghirup udara segar

"Kau baru bangun Jim" Ini adalah suara yang sangat Jimin nantikan dari tadi pagi

Jimin menoleh dan mendapati Yoongi dengan kostum RJ,seketika semua kekesalan Jimin terbang begitu saja

"Yoongi hyeong?" Yoongi mengangguk

"Hyeongggg,Ini lucuuuuu" Ucap Jimin kemudian mencoba mengusap usap kepala RJ yang dipakai oleh Yoongi

"Ini panas Jim" Protes Yoongi

"Tetapi ini lucu,bulu nya juga halus hyeong" Jimin memeluk Yoongi yang memakai kostum RJ

Yoongi tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan. Jimin "Kajja masuk Jim,nanti kita dimarahi manager jika terus diluar seperti ini"

Jimin mengangguk dan mengikuti Yoongi dari belakang

Selama persiapan syuting,Jimin selalu menempel pada Yoongi dengan alasan kostum Yoongi benar benar lucu

Sedangkan Jin yang melihat Yoongi tertawa puas.

Syuting Run telah dimulai,pada awalnya semua nampak baik baik saja. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di sesi menguji kepekaan lidah. Semua tampak baik baik saja bagi semua orang,tetapi tidak bagi Jimin.

Saat Hoseok mendapatkan giliran dan harus memakan gimbap,Yoongi menyuapi nya. Jimin harus menahan ekspresi nya di saat saat itu,benar benar berat sekali rasanya.

Setelah giliran Hoseok selesai,Yoongi tidak menyuapi anggota lain seperti Taehyunh,Namjoon,Seokjin,Jungkook. Keempat dari mereka memakan hidangan nya sendiri tanpa disuapi. Jimin benar benar kesal

Bahkan saat Yoongi mendapatkan giliran,Hoseok yang menyuapi Yoongi. Jimin tahu saat itu Yoongi sedang tidak bisa melihat jadi ia tak bisa mengambil makananya sendiri

 _"Tetapi kenapa harus Hoseok hyeong? Hoseok hyeong benar benar menyebalkan!"_

Jimin bahkan sampai duduk di atas meja dan menatap kamera tanpa melihat interaksi mereka berdua. Jimin benar benar tidak kuat melihat Hoseok yang menyuapi Yoongi. Jimin bersumpah agar ia takkan pernah mau bermain dengan Hoseok lagi. Jimin bahkan sudah bertekad untuk melupakan Yoongi dari hidup nya. Benar benar kekanak kanakan

Tetapi semua pemikiran Jimin berubah ketika giliran nya datang.

Yoongi menyuapi Jimin dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang,Jimin bisa merasakan itu semua.Disaat itu juga Jimin menarik semua pemikiran nya tadi dan bersumpah bahwa ia akan berjuang memiliki Yoongi sampai titik darah penghabisan.


	2. 2

**Jealous - Yoonmin**

 **(BabyBluec)**

 **Part2**

Setelah selsai syuting,Mereka semua kembali ke dorm.

Namjoon dengan segala keberuntungan nya hari ini

Seokjin dengan segala kesialan nya hari ini

Taehyung dengan segala keanehan nya hari ini

Jungkook dengan segala kekuatan nya untuk menang hari ini

Hoseok dengan segala kemampuan nya menjadi orang ketiga

Yoongi dengan segala ketidakpekaan nya hari ini

dan

Jimin dengan segala kebimbangan nya hari ini

Bagaimana bisa dikatakan Namjoon beruntung dan Seokjin sial? Karena Seokjin berada di peringkat terakhir dan harus membuatkan Namjoon bekal untuk acara naik gunung nya bersama Taehyung

Tentu saja Namjoon senang,sebenarnya Seokjin juga senang untuk membuatkan bekal Namjoon tetapi tetap saja ia berada di peringkat terakhir

Sedangkan Hoseok berhasil membuat Jimin panas hari ini juga ada Yoongi yang tak pernah peduli dengan apa yang dirasakan Jimin

Tetapi sepertinya pemikiran seperti itu takkan berlangsung lama karena ketika Jimin selesai mandi ia melihat Yoongi yang berada dikasurnya sembari memainkan ponsel pintar nya

"Sedang apa hyeong?" Tanya Jimin

Yoongi menoleh "Malam ini aku tidur disini"

Jimin membelalakan mata nya kaget "Mwo? Wae?"

Yoongi meminta Jimin untuk duduk disamping nya

"Tentu saja meminta penjelasan!"

"mwo? penjelasan apa?"

"Apa maksudmu mengirimkan pesan ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita dua hari yang lalu?!?!?"

Jimin menggusap tenguk nya yang tak gatal

"Jangan diusap"

"Wae?"

"Aku kesini untuk meminta penjelasan bukan untuk menerkam mu malam ini"

Yoongi mengatakan hal yang membuat wajah Jimin menjadi merah.

"Hyeonggg" Rengek Jimin

"Cepat katakan"

"Itu karena kau selalu saja bersama Hoseok hyeong"

Jimin mengusap wajah nya frustasi,Jimin benar benar kekanak kanakan padahal Yoongi dan Hoseok hanyalah bersahabat maka dari itu mereka sangat dekat lagipula Hoseok adalah seme,mana mungkin Yoongi dan Hoseok menjadi sepasang kekasih

"Karena aku terus bersama Hoseok atau karena kau tak mencintaiku lagi?" Tanya Yoongi tegas

Jimin menggeleng keras "Aku masih mencintaimu,hanya saja kau menyebalkan! setiap hari bersama Hoseok hyeong membuat lagu bersama Hoseok hyeong! berlatih bersama Hoseok hyeong! Kenapa hyeong tidak menjalin hubungan dengan Hoseok hyeong saja? Hyeong tak punya waktu untukku tetapi jika untuk Hoseok hyeong selalu ada"

Kedua manik mata Jimin sudah memerah menandakan ia akan menangis sebentar lagi

Sebenarnya Yoongi jadi agak merasa bersalah,Benar,akhir akhir ini ia jadi jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama Jimin karena ia sedang membantu mixtape Hoseok tetapi mixtape itu sudah jadi empat hari yang lalu

"Tetap saja,kau harus mengatakan nya padaku! Jangan meminta mengakhiri hubungan seperti ini" Ucap Yoongi tak mau kalah

"Aku mengakhiri hubungan dua hari yang lalu hyeong,dan hyeong baru membahas nya sekarang,kemarin hyeong kemana saja? bermain bersama Hoseok hyeong? hyeong... kau tadi pagi sudah janji akan pergi jogging bersamaku tetapi kenyataan nya kau pergi bersama hoseok,tak hanya itu saat syuting Run kau dan Hoseok saling menyuapi satu sama lain,sudalah hyeong,aku tidur di kamar Jungkook saja"

Jimin mengambil bantal dan guling nya kemudian menuju keluar namun sebelum sempat Jimin keluar,Yoongi menarik nya dalam pelukan nya

"Kau itu,cemburu sampai mengakhiri hubungan kita"

"Aku mencintaimu Jim,Jangan berfikir aku akan berpindah hati pada Hoseok,Kau tak tahu? saat kau mengirimkan pesan ingin mengakhiri hubungan aku benar benar kacau saat itu?"

Jimin menggeleng dalam pelukan Yoongi

"Maka dari itu aku tidak pulang dua hari yang lalu,kemudian Hoseok datang ke studio ku dan mengajak ku untuk pulang"

"Saat aku pulang,kau meminta untuk ditemani jogging besoknya seakan tidak terjadi apa apa, kau tahu Jim? aku benar benar kesal padamu"

Jimin lagi lagi menggeleng

"Kemudian tadi pagi saat aku bangun,aku mencarimu,dan Hoseok berkata bahwa kau pergi ke pasar,jadi aku menyusulmu setelah menemani Hoseok tetapi kau tidak ada disana. Saat akan kembali ke dorm tiba tiba manager Seijin menelfon ku untuk bersiap siap ditempat syuting,mengingat kostumku adalah kostum tersulit untuk dipakai"

"H..hyeong"

"Sttt...Aku belum selesai"

"Dan terakhir,kau mengatakan aku dan hoseok saling menyuapi? Aku hanya membantu Hoseok saat itu,kau tahu kan Jim? ia tak mungkin memakai sumpit dengan mata tertutup? Lagipula aku juga menyuapi mu saat giliranmu datang kan?Dan saat Hoseok menyuapiku? aku tak tahu ia akan menyuapiku. Kenapa kau tak berdiri disampingku untuk menggantikan posisi Hoseok Jim?"

"Hyeong...Mian..."

Jimin menangis didalam pelukan Yoongi,Ia benar benar menyesal. Sifat nya yang kekanak kanakan telah membuat sulit Yoongi. Seharusnya ia lebih mengerti Yoongi sedikit saja.

"Jangan meminta maaf,aku mengerti sikapmu,Aku hanya ingin kau berjanji bahwa kau akan bersikap lebih dewasa lagi sebagai kekasihku"

Yoongi melepaskan pelukanya dengan Jimin. Yoongi memegang kedua bahu Jimin dengan erat dan menatap mata nya tajam "Kau mau berjanji padaku Jim?"

Jimin mengangguk ragu "Jangan ragu ragu Jim"

"Bagaimana jika aku tak bisa?"

Yoongi tersenyum "Setindaknya kau harus berusaha"

Jimin ikut tersenyum "Ne! aku akan berjanji untuk menjadi kekasih yang lebih baik untuk Yoongi hyeong"

"kau harus berusaha menjadi kekasih yang baik"

"Ne! Tentu saja! karena aku mencintai Yoongi hyeong"

"Kau menggemaskan Jim"

Mereka tertawa bersama kemudian Yoongi mendekatkan wajah nya dengan wajah Jimin dan...

 **End**

 **Omake**

Seokjin sedang menyiapkan bekal untuk Namjoon dan Taehyung. Kemudian Namjoon datang melihat Jin yang tengah memasak

"Tidak bisakah kau tersenyum?" Tanya Jin ketika melihat Namjoon datang dengan wajah datar

Sebenarnya Namjoon sangat ingin memeluk Jin dan berkata 'Terima kasih' Namun kamera menjadi pengahalang keinginan nya

Jadi Namjoon hanya bisa berkata "Aku terharu" Ketika melihat Seokjin memasak bekal untuk Namjoon dan Taehyung


End file.
